


Kolejny dobry powód by nienawidzić Marka Dobrzańskiego

by Sidomira



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: BrzydUla - Freeform, M/M, Soap Opera, hehe, holidays - best time to write, lol, polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Marek i Aleks to jest canon i nikt mi nie wmówi że nie jest bo jestI'll translate it to English. Propably.





	Kolejny dobry powód by nienawidzić Marka Dobrzańskiego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



Spotkanie zarządu miało tylko przypieczętować jego wygraną.

Miało sprawić, że wreszcie zostanie prezesem, że nareszcie to ON będzie miał władzę nad tą firmą. I poprowadzi ją do porządku, z dobrym zapleczem zasobu ludzkiego, z personelem który się będzie słuchał, i pracował, a nie uwydatniał we własnym lenistwie i permanentnie zapominał o swoim miejscu w szeregu.

Zwolni się trochę hołoty. Zacznie się od sekretarek Marka - jedna głupsza od drugiej. Brzydula nie miała za grosz instynktu przetrwania, mimo jakiejś tam wiedzy, natomiast Violetta była...cóż. Widział ją w zdecydowanie innym rodzaju przedsiębiorstwa.

 

Selezione naturale!

 

Miał tę cholerną prezentację. Prawda, była to tak naprawdę prezentacja Marka, ale kogo to obchodzi? Jak sobie chłopak nie potrafi dopilnować własnych interesów, to cóż. Trzeba myśleć czymś ponad lędźwiami. Marek może nawet nie byłby takim złym pracownikiem, ale układanie swojej pozycji w firmie jedynie na podstawie własnego uroku osobistego było…

Było w gruncie rzeczy z jednej strony słabe, i pokazywało kompletny brak pomysłu na siebie, a z drugiej całkiem sprytne. Sam, tą samą przecież metodą, wyciągnął z Violetty hasło do komputera tej całej Cieplak. Głupia krówka, słodka ale głupia ponad wszelką miarę. Cieplak przynajmniej była rzetelna, i w gruncie rzeczy szkoda że ta szara mysza nie przyjęła jego propozycji pracy. Oczywiście na dzień dobry uświadomiłoby się jej, że nie można sobie przychodzić w szmatach podłogowych. Jak lubiła patchwork, to naprawdę, mogła zainwestować w coś bardziej gustownego.

 

Chociaż z drugiej strony przy takiej płacy jaką jej dawał Marek...Właściwie mógł to w jakimś stopniu zrozumieć. Za tysiąc osiemset, przy konieczności dokładania się do rachunków w domu, z rodzeństwem...No w gruncie rzeczy z takim wyglądem to nawet nie mogłaby uprosić niższego czynszu jakby chciała się wyprowadzić do własnego mieszkania.

 

Aleks uśmiechnął się pod nosem przechadzając po korytarzu z wrodzoną, pełną gracji nonszalancją. Uśmiechał się zachwycony na myśl o tym, że już za niedługo będzie mógł własnoręcznie wypisać parę zwolnień, wprowadzić kilka zmian. Oj tak, w przypadku paru osób, to nawet z szablonu nie będzie korzystał. Naraziły mu się zbyt mocno by potraktować je od tak, po łebkach, by podejść do sprawy standardowo. Aleks już od dawna miał w głowie ułożone przepiękne linijki tekstu, z każdym dniem delikatnie zmieniane, dopieszczane, niczym wielopoziomowe kolie. Przecież nie będzie skąpił.  
  
  
Mężczyzna poszedł w stronę gabinetu Marka. Nie mógł sobie odmówić zobaczenia biednego, małego, zagubionego paniczyka z dobrego domu, który wpadł w ten agresywny świat jak śliwka w kompot, i właśnie się topił. A tatulo wiecznie mu podcierać tej niewyklepanej przez życie dupci nie będzie.   
  


Chociaż właściwie diabli wiedzą, jakby on, Aleks, miał takiego syna to by go posłał do zawodówki, i niech się dziecko realizuje w czymś prostym.   
  
  
Nawet nie pukał do drzwi. Wszedł cicho, cały promieniejąc szczęściem jak gablotka u jubilera. Paulina zawsze mu powtarzała, że chce by był szczęśliwy prawda? Kochała go? To teraz .  
No szczęśliwszy być chyba nie mógł.  
Tak jak się spodziewał, Marek chodził po swoim gabinecie, przekładając rzeczy z prawa na lewo. Bezsensownie. Beznadziejnie. Zagubiony, mały, wystraszony panicz…  
W pewnej chwili Marek zauważył, że ma gościa. No wreszcie, jak można mieć tak słaby refleks?  
\- Czego tu chcesz? - lodowaty ton głosu Marka był tylko przykrywką. Drżała mu grdyka, był zgrzany a oczy miał szkliste.  
\- Ano cóż, tak przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się masz, wiesz, za parę godzin w sumie...wszystko się rozstrzygnie! - powiedział z uśmiechem i klasnął w dłonie. Marek się chyba wściekł, bo podszedł do drzwi żwawym krokiem i zamknął je na klucz.  
\- Aleks...mało..mało ci? - głos mu drżał. Ale Febo wiedział doskonale, że nie ze wściekłości. Z rozpaczy. Marek był bezsilny.  
\- Och, przyjacielu, trzeba było lepiej dobierać kadry! Zobacz na moją sekretarkę, ładna, stonowana i dobrze wykonuje swoje obowiązki. I nie musi leczyć zębów po tym, jak zżera gruz z biedy. - powiedział spacerując po biurze. Marek siłą rzeczy się przed nim ciągle usuwał, aż natrafił na biurko.  
A gdyby tak…  
\- Gdybyś mi nie grzebał w tych kadrach…  
\- Ależ Marku. - Aleks położył ręce na jego ramionach, mając świadomość że przez kurtuazję Dobrzański ich nie strąci. - Jak już wspominałem, to nie jest moja wina, tylko tej głupiej sekretarki rodem z horroru.  
\- Odczep się od…  
\- Nie jest to również twoja wina, że okazała się taka a nie inna. Jaka na zewnątrz taka w środku. - powiedział i to w jakiś sposób uspokoiło Marka. No doprawdy, on naprawdę był jak dziecko. Albo szczeniaczek. Poklep po uszku i od razu odsłania brzuszek.  
Skoro już o brzuszku mowa…  
\- ...ale pytanie czy w takim razie masz talent do dobierania sobie współpracowników. Prawdziwy prezes nie może popełniać takich błędów.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że więcej nie popełnię. Co do dobierania sobie partnerów...biznesowych wykazuję się jednak całkiem niezłym talentem tak myślę – powiedział z uśmiechem, i Aleks wiedział, że była to bardzo, bardzo żałosna próba strzelenia mu pstryczka w nos.  
Febo tylko westchnął układając rękę na boku jego głowy, jakby głaszcząc dzieciaka. Nachylił się do jego ucha z drugiej strony głowy.  
\- Jak już mówimy o doborze partnerów, to Paulina mi wspominała, że wcale takim talentem się nie wykazujesz, więc myślę, że coś tu kręcisz… - tego było chyba było dla biednego chłopczyka za wiele. Marek złapał go za poły marynarki i okręcił, pchając na biurko. No no, trzeba było przyznać, że siłę w ramionach to on ma.  
\- No no...to prawie napaść…  
\- Napaść to ja ci zaraz pokażę – warknął i wgryzł się w jego usta. Dokładnie. Wgryzł. Aleks odpierał w jakimś stopniu ten atak, w końcu nie chciał mieć ran przed spotkaniem zarządu...ale był zaskoczony.  
Marek nagle odskoczył patrząc wielkimi oczami na boki. Czyżby zszokowany własnym zachowaniem?  
\- Ja...poniosło mnie. Przyznaję. To…  
\- To nie będzie miało wpływu na twoje relację z Pauliną. Nie przejmuj się. - powiedział z mocnym, włoskim zaśpiewem za-chwilę-prezes-firmy i złapał Marka pod boki, zamieniając ich obu miejscami. Popchnął go dalej, by młody Dobrzański leżał na biurku.  
\- Aleks!  
\- Nie krzycz, idioto. Sam zamknąłeś nas w gabinecie, pamiętasz? - powiedział opierając ręce po bokach jego głowy. Z uśmiechem biodrami przedostał się między jego nogi i przycisnął do jego krocza. Widząc szok na twarzy Dobrzańskiego uśmiechnął się przekręcając głowę na bok.  
\- Ależ ty jesteś bezbronny. No doprawdy, bambino… - powiedział całując go dla śmiechu w czoło. Marek nadal był sparaliżowany, więc Aleks postanowił dłużej tego nie ciągnąć.  
\- Ech, ty. - westchnął poluźniając jego krawat i ustami z czoła przesunął się na jego policzek – co by o tobie nie powiedzieć...brzydki nie jesteś. Widzisz? Jestem surowy, ale potrafię docenić. - powiedział przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego szyi. Marek używał niezłego kremu, była gładka i miękka. Z przyjemnością ułożył dłoń na całym jego karku, unosząc jego głowę nieco do góry. Ustami niemal dotykał jego ucha.  
\- Popatrz...nie dałbyś rady w tej firmie...w tej chwili mógłbym cię udusić...albo skręcić kark… - szeptał nie mogąc się powstrzymać i całując w końcu okolice jego skroni. Do diabła, ale był ciepły…  
Marek zdawał się zadrżeć.  
\- Aleks...o co ci…  
\- Pokażę ci kto tu jest na tyle silny, by być prezesem. Nic sobie więcej nie myśl. - powiedział tonem, jakby zjadł coś obślizłego. Sięgnął do paska Dobrzańskiego, a Marek starał się usiąść. Ręka na jego karku skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu ruch.  
\- Myślę, że nie chcesz mieć siniaków. Więc się nie ruszaj… - Marek mimo to położył płasko ręce na jego piersi, lekko go odpychając. Ale po oczach Aleks już wiedział, że nie będzie się stawiał, dlatego pozwolił mu na ten moment.  
\- No chyba mi nie powiesz, że…  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Chcę...żeby była jasność w sprawie. To tylko dlatego, że zaraz mamy spotkanie zarządu. I…potrzeba nam rozprężenia. Obu. Prawda?  
\- Prawda prawda, ale cicho już bądź. Kiedy mówisz twój głos jest zdecydowanie irytujący. - powiedział zaciskając lekko palce, Marek tylko przygryzł wargę. Aleks był silny. Czuć było, mimo że póki co okazywał to w niewielkim stopniu.  
Dobrzański rozluźnił się odrobinę, kiedy Aleks w końcu rozpiął jego pasek. Śmieszne. Zupełnie jak głupiutkie zwierzątko, które domaga się pieszczot od krokodyla…  
\- Zobaczmy, czy jesteś takim kanareczkiem na jakiego wyglądasz…  
\- Hej, bez takich wycieczek. - powiedział Marek sięgając do Koszuli Aleksa. Febo dobrodusznie mu na to pozwolił, ale nie dał się rozebrać. Jedynie...porozpinać.  
\- No no. Nie wiem czy to twój instynkt małego zdrajcy, czy jestem tak podobny do Pauliny… - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- „Instynkt zdrajcy”? Aleks czy ty się słyszysz? - zaśmiał się za co palce pół Włocha wbiły mu się w skórę. Duża, ciepła ręka wsunęła się pod jego spodnie, zaciskając palce na jego kroczu, agresywnie i boleśnie. Marek chciał warknąć, ale Aleks mu to uniemożliwił, całując jego usta. Nie z nim. Jego usta. Marek czując że ma coraz mniej powietrza wygiął się w łuk, chcąc się wyrwać. Aleks nie pozwolił mu na to, przygniatając na biurka, ale poluźnił uchwyt i oderwał się od jego ust.  
\- Słyszę doskonale...za to ty trzymaj język na wodzy. - wymruczał całując jego szyję, w parodii czułości. Niechętnie zabrał rękę z jego szyi, i złapał za krawędzie jego spodni, zrywając je szybko w dół. W zasadzie dużo czasu nie mieli.  
Z tą myślą zdarł również jego bieliznę. Odsłonił blady, miękki brzuch, podwijając koszulę Marka  
\- Hej, Aleks...Aleks zaczekaj,  
\- Nie chcę – powiedział jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem i złapał Marka na miednicę. Podniecony tak szybko? No doprawdy, ledwo się stykali  
\- Że też Paulina jest dla ciebie taka dobra i cię znosi… - westchnął teatralnie i złapał go za nadgarstki ciągnąc je w górę. Tym razem to Marek wyrzucił szyję do przodu, inicjując pocałunek. Febo pozwolił mu na ułudę ustabilizowania tego zbliżenia...a później kontratakował. Zębami utorował sobie drogę w jego szczękach, a językiem szybko dotarł dalej, wyraźnie oznaczając swoje terytorium. Nie trwało to długo, akurat tyle by odebrać dech Markowi.  
I przystąpić do ataku na jego szyję. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, młody mężczyzna pięknie pachniał…  
\- Byłem pewien że taki gówniarz nie będzie lubił się kąpać a tu proszę… - zaśmiał się zostawiając krwawy ślad na jego skórze. Marek jęknął znowu usiłując się wyrwać, ale nogi miał banalnie spętane, a Aleks miał jednak mocne ręce.  
\- Cholera...pozwól mi cię dotknąć…  
\- Na pieszczoty przyjdzie jeszcze czas.  
I to by było tyle ze zdolności negocjacyjnych Marka Dobrzańskiego. Gdyby mógł to wykorzystać na zebraniu zarządu, to miałby tytuł prezesa w kieszeni.  
Synowi prezesa udało się jednak doprowadzić do tego że prawie-usiadł i objął Aleksa nogami w talii, przyciskając go do siebie.  
Gdy poczuł język narzeczonego siostry na swoim uchu naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy jednak na pewno zwalniać Marka.  
\- Marku, żeby była jasność… - zaczął wsuwając ręce między ich brzuchy - ...ja cię tu brać nie zamierzam. - mina tak zaskoczonego Dobrzańskiego była warta wiele.  
\- Jak to…?  
\- Och no naprawdę muszę ci udzielać lekcji biologii? - zapytał patrząc na niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem. Z tego co wiedział to Marek ukończył co najmniej podstawówkę, a to oznacza, że uczył się o układzie pokarmowym...słyszał...czy widział chociaż na obrazku.  
Nagle jednak jego mody rywal się zarumienił.  
\- Paula…  
\- P -A-U-L-I-N-A. Powinieneś pamiętać, ma niby zostać twoją żoną.  
\- ...dobrze. P-A-U-L-I-N-A pilnuje mnie co rano. - powiedział odwracając głowę w bok – a jest przed lunchem…  
Nie no, nie do wiary. Aleks nie opanował pełnego szyderczego rozbawienia uśmiechu.  
\- Nie rozuuumieem...Proszę, wytłuszcz mi o co ci chodzi – powiedział odciągając lekko jądra mężczyzny, na co ten jęknął, z wyraźną potrzebą przyciskając biodra do jego ręki  
\- Nie zgrywaj nagle idioty…  
\- Ależ ja nie zgrywam. Za to ty chyba utraciłeś zdolność sklejania zdań po polsku. - powiedział z rozleniwieniem zajmując się penisem „paniczyka”.  
Powolne ruchy, zabawa w przesuwanie nieco luźnej skórki. Sam przed sobą Aleks w duchu przyznał, że jeżeli Paulina chciała mieć dobre mięso łóżkowe, to wybrała całkiem przyzwoicie. Widział doskonale i czuł – w końcu znajdowali się całkiem blisko siebie – że Marek drży pod tą banalną sztuczką i zaparł się rękami o biurko.  
\- Jestem czysty.  
\- To fajnie, że nie ćpasz.  
\- Aleks, do cholery, Paulina pilnuje żebym codziennie rano robił lewatywę.  
\- A to dlaczego? - Febo bawił się doskonale. No proszę, jeszcze mu się uda mieć syna prezesa. Szkoda że go nie rozdziewicza.  
\- Poważnie o to pytasz? To już chyba nasze prywatne sprawy. - powiedział z zaskakującą butą jak na fakt, że już powoli sączył mu się preejakulat. Czując wilgoć Aleks zaczął kciukiem zataczać kółeczka na szczycie żołędzi mężczyzny.  
Dla Marka to było widocznie za wiele. Opadł na biurko z jękiem, wyginając się mocno do góry i sugestywnie pchając w rękę swojego na-chwilę-partnera-do-biurka.  
\- Och Marku...Marco...obaj wiemy że kiedy dochodzi do zdrady, to prywata znika. Za dużo razy puszczałeś się na bok. Zbyt wielu kobietom użyczałeś swoich uroczych, nie powiem, bioder. Bo o mężczyznach akurat informacji nie mam. - powiedział z lekkością. Zaraz jednak począł i samego siebie przygotowywać. Nie trzeba było w końcu wiele – świadomość, że zaraz weźmie Marka Dobrzańskiego, syna prezesa, na jego własnym biurku, że zdobędzie go, że mu pokaże kto tu tak naprawdę jest mocny, a kto powinien ulec...Tak, to była wystarczająco podniecająca myśl.  
Korzystając z tego, że uda Marka są tak wysoko, sięgnął wilgotną ręką między jego pośladkami. Mógłby go wprawdzie trochę popieścić...Ale właśnie to że miał taką władzę, miał taki wybór, sprawiło że tego nie zrobił.  
Dlatego też, bez dalszych zbędnych ceregieli po prostu wsunął palce w jego wnętrze. Od razu dwa.  
Marek nie zdążył nawet do porządku krzyknąć, bo już je wyciągał – chciał sprawdzić czy aby mu nie nakłamał.  
Ale palce były czyste. Pełne śluzu, ale czyste.  
To dobrze, bo w sumie nie lubił wypchanych zwierząt, a tak musiałby go potraktować, gdyby była choć ŚLADOWA ilość brudu.  
Zagłębił palce ponownie, tym razem delikatniej. No grzeczny był, prawdę powiedział niech ma nagrodę. Z początku okrążał jego wejście lekko na nie napierając. Co było dość zaskakujące - szybko uzyskał do niego dostęp.  
\- Czyżby Paulina lubiła ci pokazać, że to ona rządzi w waszym związku? - zapytał ale w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie kolejne jęki i sapnięcia. - no doprawdy, obyś na spotkaniu zarządu był bardziej rozmowny, bo inaczej…  
\- Czegoś NIE POTRAFISZ?! - warknął narzeczony jego ukochanej siostry, syn prezesa, poważany w firmie i lubiany przez rzeszę kobiecą człowiek, przyciskając desperacko Aleksa Febo do swojego krocza, jawnie ocierając się o jego już stojącego penisa.  
W porządku, to mu wyszło. Akurat przyjemne było.  
Aleks wprawdzie tym tekstem o związku tylko chciał mu dokuczyć, ale kiedy mógł z łatwością zagłębić się w miękkie, gorące wnętrze Dobrzańskiego naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać czy niechcący nie powiedział prawdy. Znowu złapał go za gardło, uciszając, i wszedł do końca.  
Oj zdecydowanie, ten tyłeczek nie był dziewiczy. Jakoś za dobrze się układał, za przyjemnie było w środku.  
Aż dziw brał że nie miał stałego partnera. To Aleks wiedział na pewno.  
\- No proszę...całkiem całkiem – niech ma tę pochwałę. Musiałby być ignorantem do entej potęgi żeby nie pochwalić tak wspaniale pracujących mięśni odbytnicy. Marek nic nie odpowiedział, zajęty uspokajaniem oddechu. Ale oj nie, nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo – dostał raptem dziesięć sekund.  
Na następne urodziny przyniesie Markowi dziesiątkę różańca, jak nic.  
Widział jak młodemu Dobrzańskiemu jest dobrze. Jak chętnie wychodzi mu biodrami naprzeciw, jak się zgodnie kołysze. Nachylił się do niego, lekko muskając wargami po jego policzku.  
\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się Marco...nie zawsze będę taki miły… - w przypływie rozleniwienia pocałował go, powoli, kontrastując to zaraz ostrymi pchnięciami bioder, które z gardła Marka wyrwały krzyki, tłumione językiem Aleksa, wślizgującym mu się do gardła. Oj zdecydowanie, to spotkanie zarządu będzie niesamowite. Bo i to jak się teraz prezentował Marek było niezwykłe.  
Bardzo niechętnie trzeba było przyznać, że ciepło jakie buchało od jego ciała przyciągało. Że przyjemnie było zmuszać go do odpowiedzi na pocałunek, do znoszenia agresywnego tempa jakie mu narzucono. A już najgorzej było przyznać, że Dobrzański to dzielnie znosi, dając Aleksowi co prawda satysfakcję, ale podbitą goryczką.  
Jego konkurent doszedł pierwszy. Nie dziwota, solennie o to zadbał. Aleks miał na tyle opanowania, by zakryć go ręką, i samemu się wysunąć. No bez przesady, ten by jeszcze poszedł się umyć albo skoczył po nową koszulę i spotkanie by się opóźniło.  
Z zaskoczeniem odkrył że goreją mu policzki. Było po wszystkim. Aleks zerknął na zegarek – zajęło im to piętnaście minut. Szybko się uwinęli.  
Swoim zwyczajem Febo zaczął się szybko zbierać. Z idealnym opanowaniem i chłodem na twarzy – Marek nieco bardziej chaotycznie.  
I przez to, że pół Włoch zapatrzył się był na swoje mankiety, doprowadzając je do stanu IDEALNEGO, nie zauważył jak Marek podszedł do niego i cmoknął w ucho.  
\- Włoska krew, hm? - Aleks uniósł tylko brwi z pobłażliwym wyrazem twarzy  
\- Pozwolisz, że nie będę na to odpowiadał? - zapytał i znowu został pocałowany. Jakoś nie potrafił tego ani przewidzieć ani się o to pogniewać.  
Do diabła. Kolejny, dobry powód żeby zatłuc młodego Dobrzańskiego.


End file.
